csofandomcom-20200223-history
Daewoo K1A
Daewoo K1A or KIA is a self-reloading submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Although classed in submachine gun, K1A is really an assault rifle. It is really cheap and the most recommended weapon when low on money. It uses 5.56 NATO cartridge, which is commonly used by rifles and it can only be purchased by the Counter-Terrorists. Advantages *High damage *Large magazine capacity *High rate of fire *Light weight *Cheap *High stun to zombies *Free (Only for China region) *Can penetrate objects Disadvantages *Medium accuracy *Average recoil *Low knockback to zombies *Can be only purchased by Counter-Terrorists (Original version) Tactics *Fire in full auto when facing enemy in close range. *Treat this weapon as Galil. Release date K1A Maverick was released alongside Crowbar Maverick on: *South Korea: 7 October 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 October 2014. *China/Japan: 22 October 2014. Variant K1A SE= K1ASE ('''K1A S'pecial 'E'dition)'' is a variant to K1A. It does higher damage, has different weapon skin and can be bought by Terrorists too. However, the player can only get it via Code Box. |-| K1A Maverick= :This weapon can only be obtained from Maverick Combat Blueprint. K1A Maverick is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 mm bullets fabricated by modifying by an unknown terrorist group. Using the dual magazine, the remodeled barrel rotational force upon the semi-automatic mode is increased, it is possible to provide a stronger damage. Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Seen holding by Criss. Terrorists: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen wielding K1A Maverick in some posters. Gallery K1A= k1a viewmodel.png|Viewmodel File:K1a_shopmodel.png|Shop model k1a worldmodel.png|Worldmodel K1a.gif|Store preview k1a hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 707 k1a.jpg|A 707 operative carrying a K1A. DM_industry2_20120819_1403570.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| K1ASE= k1ase viewmodel.png|View model k1ase worldmodel.png|World model k1ase shopmodel.png|Shop model k1ase hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon password box update1.jpg|SG/MY Poster s0422cs02s.jpg|China poster Csonew gun.png|Code Box promotial poster k1asekr.jpg|South Korea poster Cs italy 20120129 2240530.jpg|In-game Screenshot k1asecb.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound |-| K1A Maverick= File:K1acraft_viewmdl.png|View model File:K1acraft_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:K1a_maverick_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Guerilla_wk1a_maverick.png|Guerilla Wafare with K1A Maverick File:Kriss_resale_maverick_crowbar_k1a_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Maverick_crowbar_k1a_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:K1A_maverick_china_poster.png|China poster File:K1a_crowbar_maverick_splash_revenant_evolve_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:K1acraft_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Pulling the bolt Inserting new magazine Taking out old magazine Ditto Drawing Shooting sound Trivia *This is the first counter-terrorist weapon to have a counterpart in a different weapon category which is the USAS-12. *This weapon is not actually a submachine gun in real life. It's a carbine assault rifle. *This weapon's standard cartridge is not 5.56 NATO, it fires .223 Remington instead, although the two cartridges shares the same caliber. However, even though possessing such bullets, it cannot penetrate objects. *Even this weapon is exclusive for counter-terrorist, its Counter-Strike Online 2 version can be used by both teams. However, it has lower clip capacity than its predecessor (-10 clip less giving a total of 20 instead of 30). *The K1A Maverick is the fourth weapon which has two magazines taped together after SKULL-5, SPAS-12 Maverick and Galil Maverick. It also has two reload animations, similar to SPAS-12 Maverick and Galil Maverick. External links *Daewoo K1A at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Daewoo Category:South Korean weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons